The Silver Lining
by Megara1
Summary: Warrick's grand mother has an accident and Warrick rush to see her at the hospital WarrickSara
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Lining** ( part 1/2 )

Summary: Warrick's grand mother has an accident and Warrick rush to see her at the hospital ( Warrick / Sara )

Spoilers: Season 5

_( Little Note : Thanks to Jade who beta-read that story and all my WarrickSara stories and also for finding the title. Thanks to Joyce and Jade ( again :) ) who did an excellent job with our WarrickSara story...you guys rock ! And to **all **my reviewers..._

_HAPPY NEW YEARS ! )_

In the break room, Sara, Warrick, Greg and Nick chatted amicably whilst they waited for the assignments, hoping thatGrissom and Catherine would soon arrive to organize the teams and deliver their cases. But before they arrived, Warrick's cell phone rang. Sara, who was talkingwith Nick, overheard parts of the conversation and immediately stopped talking with Nick after hearing "hospital" , "grand mother" and "accident".

As Grissom entered, followed by Catherine, Warrick hung up, looking very pale.

"Warrick, are you okay?" asked Sara.

"My grand mother…" answered Warrick, putting a trembling hand on his head. "She had an accident; they took her to the hospital."

"Warrick, you shouldn't be here – go and see her," said Grissom immediately.

"Thanks." Warrick stood up, agitated by the news.

"It's out of the question you can drive in your state." said Sara taking out the keys out of his hand. "I will drive you." And Warrick only nodded numbly.

"We'll let you know any news as soon as possible," Sara called back to the others as she left, followed by Warrick, in a trance.

"So, what did they tell you on phone?" asked Sara while she drove to the hospital, wanting to break the heavy atmosphere.

"Nothing," Warrick sighed. "That'sthe problem. An accident – it could be anything."

"Warrick, don't think of the worst," Sara told him gently. "You'll find out everything when we get there – it won't be long."

"I know, I know," Warrick muttered, anxiously. "Thanks."

Sara, whilst driving, took his hand and held it tightly. "I love you," she said. "It'll be okay; I'm here for you."

At the hospital, they immediately headed towards the reception desk for any news of Monia Brown, Warrick's grand mother.

The desk clerk shuffled through charts in front of her. "Yes, we have that patient," she told them. "She arrived approximately 20 minutes ago."

"What happened?" Warrick inquired, concerned.

"A road accident," said the desk clerk, skim-reading through her chart notes. "She was knocked over by a car"

Warrick felt worse and sat down heavily on the seat nearest him.

"Could you tell us any more?" asked Sara, also veryupset.

"No, I'm sorry," the clerk replied. "If you'd like to wait a little, the doctor will be with you shortly."

Sara thanked her and sat next to Warrick, taking hold of his hands.

"Don't think of worst; talk to me about her." she proposed. "I want to know more about her; this woman is so admirable since she raised you."

Warrick looked at her and hesitated before speaking. "My grand mother was always here for me," he murmured to Sara. "She is my nearest family. She loved me; she replaced my mother at her death."

Warrick felt his tears roll down his cheeks and Sara found herself increasingly helpless to stop them.

"Is it from her that you learnt to make those delicious pancakes?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Warrick smiled weakly. "And many other things."

"She will fight; you must believe in her," Sara told him. "I love her too – she has an important place in my life."

Sara had not realized she was also crying – because of Monia but also because she wasn't used to see Warrick so weak; he was always smiling. So she did the only thing she could to comfort him: she kissed him with all her heart and mind.

Neither of them could have predicted the arrival of their colleagues; Warrick's reaction had worried themand they all decided to make sure he and his grandmother were okay before they began their cases. What a surprise it was for them to find Warrick and Sara, kissing and crying at the same time.

"Thanks," murmured Warrick.

"Don't thank me. It's me who should be comforting you and look at me: I cry.Great picture!" Sara wiped her tears away and raised her head only to find the team looking on. She froze.

"What is it?" asked Warrick as he turned around. Surprised, he blurted out finally, "What are you doing here?"

"We were worrying about you so we thought we'd see how you were before starting," explained Catherine.

"But we see you are in good hands," added Nick looking at Sara. Both Sara and Warrick opened their mouths to say something but, before anyone could speak, the doctor arrived.

TO BE CONTINUE...

_Don't forget the little buttom below, you know the " Submitt a review " one ! I promised to poste the new part soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sliver Lining** ( part 2 / 2 )

Summary: Warrick's grand mother has an accident and Warrick rush to see her at the hospital ( Warrick / Sar )

Spoilers: Season 5

( Little Note : Thanks to all my reviewers, it's so good to read reviews from WarrickSara Lovers ! )

_Both Sara and Warrick opened their mouths to say something but, before anyone could speak, the doctor arrived._

"Mr Brown?" he asked.

Warrick stood up. "How is she? Is it serious?"

"A broken arm and some bruising. Your grand mother is very lucky; she is a force of nature," explained the doctor with a slight smile.

"Exactly what I said!" said Sara. Warrick held her more tightly.

"She wanted to see you," the doctor added. "Room 203, the last on the left."

"Thanks, doctor." Warrick said.

"But only a few minutes," warned the doctor. "She needs to rest."

Warrick hesitated; he looked at Sara and then at the team.

"Go ahead," prompted Sara. "I think I can take care of myself for a few minutes." Sara smiled and Warrick nodded, returning the smile before he headed to Room 203.

"So, did you know Ms Brown well?" asked Nick.

"Who didn't know her!" Sara replied brightly. "Warrick introduced me to her at his neighbor's party. That woman is fantastic; she is an ideal grand mother."

"That's exactly what I said to her," replied Catherine. "She is so sweet and so great with Lindsey." And everyone seemed to agree.

"I'm so glad it's not serous; she is the only person in Warrick's family he has left," Sara added.

"Sara, you know what we're going to ask – and you know you'll have to answer it at some point – but what's going on with you and Warrick?" asked Nick finally.

"Sorry, but it's not me who should be talking to you about that, it's us," explained Sara.

But luckily for Sara, Warrick just came out of his grand mother's room, looking much more at ease.

"So how is she?" asked Catherine impatiently. But Warrick didn't answer her; he took Sara's arm and led along to her grand mother's room.

"She wanted to see you," Warrick said. "Go – before our visiting time runs out."

"Thanks," Sara opened the door, "But what will we say to...?" and she slowly looked at their friends.

"The truth." Warrick answered simply. "We couldn't hide anymore and I love you, you know. Do you?"

"Of course I love you too," Sara told him and looked at the door to Room 203. "I'll be back soon."

Warrick released her hand and she went in, shutting the door behind her. He stood and looked through the glass for a while as Sara kissed his grand mother's cheek and sat beside her. Then he turned back down the corridor towards the team.

"My grand mother is well," he told them with a relaxed smile. "You can all see her tomorrow if you want."

"Of course we want to," answered Greg with a little smile. "But will you explain to us or are you going to wait for Sara to come back?"

"No, I'll tell you," Warrick relented. "Sara and I have been together for six months now. Two months ago, when I realized it was serious, I introduced her to my grand mother."

"And us? When were you gonna tell us?" asked Nick.

"In a few days," Warrick assured him. "Now the team is separated, it couldn't be kept a secret anymore."

"I'm happy for you" said Nick lightly punched his arm.

"Take care of her," replied Greg with a grin.

"Wow – congratulations! I wish you the best of luck," answered Catherine, hugging him.

"Congratulations," said Grissom simply.

Just then, Sara returned with a small smile.

"Who would've thought your grand mother just had an accident!" said Sara. "She's still just as cheerful as ever."

"And so is Warrick," answered Nick putting his arm around Sara. "I'm happy for you."

"Not as happy as me" said Sara, with a broad smile.

"So, we can see her tomorrow, your grandmother?" asked Catherine.

"Yes, but I will stay a little more," replied Warrick.

"No, you won't!" said Sara. "I received some very strict orders from your grand mother: dinner, and not just a simple snack, shower, and rest. She wants to see you tomorrow, not before."

"But…"

"No buts! You don't want to angry two women. I promised her, and I always hold my promises," answered Sara taking Warrick to the exit.

"Don't worry, we can manage without you tonight," said Catherine.

"You see, we have some fabulous co workers and if you want, you could choose the food," Sara offered.

"Okay! I'm out-numbered!" sighed Warrick.

"The stomach of a man, it's sacred!" laughed Catherine.

"No, really Cath, it's because of the lady who'll be looking after me, not because of the food." Warrick told her, taking Sara's hand. Sara reddened and ushered him along to the parking lot while Greg and Nick whistled.

"You should avoid saying things like that," Sara warned him. "Nick and Greg'll bring it up every few minutes."

"No they won't," answered Warrick kissing her. "'Cause I'll be there."

And she smiled briefly, turned the key in the ignition and drove the Tahoe out from the Desert Palms parking lot, back home.

**THE END** _I know it's fluffy but I can't write drama stories or stories with a lot of angst_

Soon my new WS story, here a short summary : During season 6, Warrick is married to the mysterious Tina, nobody know her, and Catherine, Greg and Nick will discover he has a secret lover : Sara. What will they say ? What will happen ? How will Tina react ? Soon...


End file.
